Bethany Silv
Bethany Silv is twenty five years old. She was never involved in Mystic Falls until she came to hunt. Beth's faily history is heavily packed with drama and scandal. Turns out her Aunts child was also her Dad's illegitimate daughter, and her half sister, and cousin. That had destroyed her parents marriage, her father left after her mother lost her job, and committed suicide. Beth lived with her Aunt and her sister for years, and when she turned fifteen, they were attacked by a ghoul. Beth had no idea what had been going on, but after the ghoul was taken care of, her Aunt then explained what it was, and not everything that she had been told to scare her was false. Her Aunt taught her to hunt, and honestly, she loved it. Her sister was diagnosed with leaukimia, and after she passed away, she became deattached, her aunt would hunt with her, but Beth was wild an impulsive. She felt as if she had nothing left to lose, but she was wrong. On her first tip to Mystic Falls with her Aunt, they ran into a vampire, and that vampire compelled her aunt to shoot herself in the head with her own gun, and unable to control it, she did. Beth lost it after that, she hunted 24/7. She only solo hunted, she never trusted to hunt with someone else, they always got in the way, were dangled above her as leverage. She wants them dead, every single last one, no matter what she risks. Chapter One In Chapter One, Beth arrives back in the small town of Mystic Falls to investigate the frequent and unusual animal attacks which she knows quite well are vampire attacks. She meets up with an old friend, Bobby Singer, who had been a friend of her Aunts. Quickly, they begin to discuss the deaths, and the the obvious causes of them. She is rather close and protective of Bobby and the Winchesters, even their friend Castiel. Beth goes out to get food for them all, and is attacked by Josh, but before he could kill her fully (though it wasn't his intention) the vervain in Beth's system poisons him and he leaves her to lay there and die. She manages to get herself to the hotel, where Elijah follows her, heas her and takes her back to the Mikaelson Mansion where he and Klaus use her as a bargaining tool for Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Cas to get them to leave the town. After a bit of back and forth disagreement, Hayley appears and makes it clear they are all on the same side, and that they can work together. Beth thanks Elijah for saving her life. Personality Beth's personality usually depends on the person, or the situation. Beth is usually in a neutral state with people where she stays quiet and just listens and observes. When faced with a life or death situation she can be seen as impulsive and daring when it comes to protecting the ones she cares about. Unlike other characters in the story, Beth risks her life more times than she saves it. She is a loyal person, but extremely good with her words and actions. Beth can be manipulative when she needs to be, but mostly she is open and honest. When she's angry, she gets quieter than usual until she eventually explodes. Strengths and Weaknesses Beth's strengths and weaknesses vary again, depending on the situation she's in. Fighting abilities come easily to her, not only has she been practicing since she was young, but she's naturally a good fighter and learner. Her weaknesses usually have something to do with family and friends. She's awful for not putting herself first, she's too loyal. Most of her closer friends feel rather smothered at times. She's also incredibly impulsive and lets her over confidence get the best of her. Relationships The people Beth had relationships with are mostly dead. She doesn't have any relationships with her biological parents. *'Bobby Singer' - Bobby was a babysitter once or twice when she was little, but even when she was young, she still grew close with him. Now, her and Bobby have a bond, he's someone she would protect with her life. *'Carrie Silv (Deceased) '- Little sister, was closer to her. There was a significant age difference, but Beth and Carrie were closer than she had even been with her parents or her Aunt. When Carrie died, Beth almost lost herself, she almost went to make a deal, but her Aunt had talked her out of it. *'Rion Silv (Deceased) '- Beth's Aunt, and Carrie's mother. Rion was very defensive with Carrie, they were never the best of friends, but she still took care of Beth like her own. *'Dean Winchester '- Dean and Beth have only known each other for a day or so, she knows he's important to Bobby, so in her books, he's important to her as well. There is a slight attraction to him. *'Sam Winchester' - Same deal with Sam. Sam and Dean are pretty high in Bobby's books, thus hers as well. *'Unknown Vampire' - The unknown vampire who compelled her Aunt to kill herself. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters